1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid compositions for photoprotecting the skin and/or the hair against the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation, comprising, formulated into a cosmetically acceptable aqueous support:
(a) at least one photoprotective system capable of screening out UV radiation; and
(b) at least one ester-terminated poly(ester amide) (ETPEA) polymer.
The present invention more particularly relates to aqueous vaporizable fluid compositions especially in the form of sprays, comprising a combination of:
(a) at least one photoprotective system capable of screening out UV radiation; and
(b) at least one ester-terminated poly(ester amide) (ETPEA) polymer.
This invention also relates to a device comprising (A) at least one reservoir containing at least one vaporizable fluid aqueous composition as defined above and (B) means for placing the said composition under pressure, in particular, of the non-aerosol pump type (atomizer) or of the aerosol or aerosol pump type.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
It is known that light radiation with wavelengths of from 280 nm to 400 nm permit tanning of the human epidermis and that rays with wavelengths of from 280 to 320 nm, which are known as UV-B rays, cause skin burns and erythema that can harm the development of a natural tan; this UV-B radiation should thus be screened out.
It is also known that UV-A rays, with wavelengths of from 320 to 400 nm, which cause tanning of the skin, are liable to induce impairment therein, especially in the case of sensitive skin or of skin that is continually exposed to solar radiation. UV-A rays, in particular, cause a loss of skin elasticity and the appearance of wrinkles, leading to premature aging. These promote the onset of the erythemal reaction or amplify this reaction in the case of certain individuals, and may even be the cause of phototoxic or photoallergic reactions. It is thus desirable also to screen out UV-A radiation.
Many photoprotective (UV-A and/or UV-B) cosmetic compositions for the skin have been proposed to date. Fluid formulations that afford for the users easy application to skin are most particularly desirable.
These anti-sun/sunscreen fluid compositions are quite often in the form of an emulsion of oil-in-water type (i.e., a cosmetically acceptable support consisting of an aqueous dispersing continuous phase and of an oily dispersed discontinuous phase) that contains, in varying concentrations, one or more standard lipophilic and/or hydrophilic organic screening agents capable of selectively absorbing the harmful UV radiation, these screening agents (and the amounts thereof) being selected as a function of the desired sun protection factor, the sun protection factor (SPF) being expressed mathematically as the ratio of the dose of UV radiation required to reach the erythema-forming threshold with the UV-screening agent, to the dose of UV radiation required to reach the erythema-forming threshold without UV-screening agent.
Thus, there is an increasing need for fluid anti-sun/sunscreen products with a high protection factor. These high protection factors may be reached by incorporating more screening agents in high concentrations. This is not always achievable, despite the addition of large amounts of screening agents. Furthermore, such amounts may result in impairment of the comfort (tacky, coarse effect and/or greasy effect).
Anti-sun/sunscreen products in spray form are increasingly sought by consumers, on account of their ease of use and their cosmetic pleasantness.
To satisfy this objective, it has already been recommended, in EP-1,421,931, to use spherical microparticles of porous silica. However, the sprays thus obtained have a tendency in certain cases to produce fluffing on the skin after application.
U.S. Patent Published Application No. 2003/0236387 discloses cosmetic compositions, especially makeup formulations in gel or solid composition form comprising at least one ester-terminated poly(ester amide) (ETPEA) polymer, in which the said polymer is present as gelling or structuring agent.
WO 2006/001940 discloses anti-sun/sunscreen emulsions comprising, as ester-terminated poly(ester amide) (ETPEA) polymer, the particular ester-terminated poly(ester amide) polymer bis-stearyl ethylenediamine/neopentyl glycol/stearyl hydrogenated dimer dilinoleate copolymer (INCI name) in which the said polymer is employed as an agent for improving the remanence to water and for reducing the migration of the product through the user's skin, and for limiting the slip-adhesion performance.